Somebody's Birthday
by Angels Of Death
Summary: um... it's somebody's birthday read on to see... R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! flames welcomed


A/N. this fanfic was done by bonnie well at least most of it.. I HEY I MADE IT UP!!!! and um…….. it's another songfic cuz I'm working alone for this one.. I think….  
  
Disclaimer: dis stuff aint mine! Dun sue me!!!!  
  
~  
  
It was the day of Ken's 14th birthday and he didn't have any intention for celebrating it. Sure his mum and dad had a little party with Ken, but it just didn't feel right. He didn't know why.  
  
"Ken honey, what's the matter?" Mrs. Itchijoji A.N sorry if it isn't spelt right!! I don't know how to spel!!!!  
  
"Nothing, can I be excused please?" Ken asked,  
  
"Of course," Mr Itchijoji replied.  
  
~  
  
When he got into his room, he slumped onto his bed and thought ' how come none of the digidestines remember my birthday??' After he realized that he was wrong about everything, he joined the other digidestined and started co- operating with them. He had a meeting with them in about fifteen minutes, he had just enough time to pack and get to Obidia A.N is that how u spell et??!?!?? 'I better get going.' And with that he went to meet up with the digidestined.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile…… a certain group of friends had planned a surprise birthday party and sleep over for Ken, they had it at Yolei's place because her parents were out of town for the weekend and it was more spacious. And they were sure that he had no idea about the party because whenever they had to talk about the party, they would meet up at some place that they were sure that Ken wouldn't find them. Yolei was the one who came up with the idea because she secretly really liked Ken a lot.  
  
' Ok peoples!! 15 minutes till show time!!!!!!!!!!!!! (' She called out to all the occupants in the room. TK, Matt, Tai and Kari had been the ones to decorate the room, Sora and Mimi had to get the cake, Mimi had flown in from America for the party. And Codie, Izzy and I Joe was too busy studying for his exams to help with the party but still got invited to the party. were the ones to get the food. Since Yolei's family owned a convenient store They had everything: chips, chocolate, drinks. All the things that Ken liked. she had rung up Mrs Itchijoji to ask her what Ken liked  
  
She had told him to be at her apartment on Saturday at 4:30pm for a meeting. They took the trouble of downloading some songs off the internet and A.N let's just say that it was English because I'm sure that if I typed out the Japanese ones that I have you won't understand it!!!!!!! left it playing during the party. TK knew some that were good for partys and one was especially good because it was called "This Is How We Party". She thought that it was perfect for the occasion because of the name of the song. a/n DUH!!!!!!!!!!! The songlist for the night was: This is How We Party, Roller coaster, I want It This Way, Larger Than Life, Day & Night, Something Deep Inside, Get This Party Started, So in Love With Two, Oh My Oh, Candy man and lots more.A/N: um.. if u want the songs, look at the a/n at the bottom…  
  
Yolei told him to play it when he walks in the door. A/N: I got this idea from a 40th anniversary of Katrina (the other person who writes fanfics on this account in other words my cousin)'s grand parents on her mum's side did that as a surprise when they walked in the door Everything was in place and just in time too! Just as TK and Kari finished the decoration, and the rest of the gang finished clearing a space in the middle of the room for a little dance floor, the doorbell rang.  
  
"HIT LIGHTS AND HIDE!!!!!!" hissed Yolei  
  
~  
  
Ken tried the doorbell but there was no answer so he opened the door and said "hello??????"  
  
All in so sudden that he didn't know what was happening but he was too shocked to say anything.  
  
~  
  
As soon as he walked into full view of the living room, Yolei flicked the lights on and, as instructed in "what to do to make a surprise party a success page 154, paragraph 7, line 2.", jumped out and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" along with the rest of the gang who did the same thing with "This Is How We Party!!" playing in the backround.  
  
They all sat around and talked, said "Happy Birthday" to Ken, ate some food and then some started dancing.  
  
After a while, Ken asked TK who planned this and he said that Yolei planned everything. Ken found her on the balcony looking at the sunset A/N: you do know that it'd be about sunset by now!! And don't' flame me for my lack of time judjement because I'm too lazy to check what time the party started!! by herself. He came and stood next to her.  
  
Yolei was out on the balcony looking at the sunset. She loved watching the sun go down and stars come up. When she was little she always came out to watch the stars at night before she went to bed. She heard the slide door slide open and slide shut. She guessed that it'd probably be Ken to come and talk to her since she wasn't inside. When she turned around, it really was Ken.  
  
"Hey Ken, having a nice party?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, thanks for organizing it," he replied  
  
"oh.. um.. no problem," I blushed.  
  
"So what are you doing out here by yourself anyway??" he asked  
  
"oh.. nothing… just watching the sunset and the stars come out," I said  
  
"heh cool, do you want to go back inside and dance??" he asked  
  
"um.. sure" I replied  
  
Ken turned out to be a really good fast-music dancer as well as herself she had taken dancing lessons from her mum when she was younger A/N I DON'T' KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Get The Party Started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started on a Saturday night  
  
Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive  
  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
  
We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
  
I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings  
  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
Pumpin up the volume, breakin down' to the beat  
  
Cruisin' through the west side  
  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started  
  
We both twirled around and everybody stopped to watch us. It was really fun.  
  
Makin' my connection as I enter the room  
  
Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove  
  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
  
Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me  
  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
  
I'll be your connection to the party line  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started  
  
Get this party started right now  
  
Get this party started  
  
Get this party started  
  
Get this party started right now  
  
And we ended with a last twirl and finished.  
  
' WOW!! That was one heck of a dance Yolei!!!' a voice said in her head  
  
'huh! Who are you??' she said in her head  
  
'i'm your subconscious' it replied  
  
'go away and don't bother me'  
  
'fine'  
  
"Hey Yolei, I think that you're a great dancer. You're heaps better than me." Ken said when they sat down.  
  
"I am?? You're even better. Trust me you are so much better than me." I said.  
  
'ooooooooooooh he's flirting with you!!!!! Go for it Yolei!! You know that you want him!! Flirt with him as well!!!'  
  
'I thought I told you to shut up and leave me alone. I like him but I don't think he's flirting with me!'  
  
'fine with me. Don't take my advice then!' and it went away after that.  
  
"Sorry Ken, I'm going to go out for a bit of fresh air. It's a bit stuffy in here." I said.  
  
"I'll go with you. Besides I need a breath of fresh air after that extraordinary dance with you." He replied  
  
I laughed a bit and walked out onto the balcony followed by Ken to be met with a gust of wind. It helped her clear her mind, that's why she liked being out on the balcony.  
  
"Ken??" I asked  
  
"Yes??"  
  
"I wanted to give you your present now," I said taking a box out of my pocket. It was very thin and in the shape of a rectangle. I handed it to him.  
  
"Thank you, Yolei. For everything." He added as he unwrapped the present. He gasped, it was a picture that Kari took of all of the digidestined. They all looked very happy because of the final battle that they had with Arukenimon. He smiled at Yolei and she gave him a hug.  
  
He smiled at me and I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear "You're not alone, I am here for you. And smile more, you look good when you smile."  
  
  
  
She whispered in my ear "You're not alone, I am here for you. And smile more, you look good when you smile." She added, stepped back and blushed again.  
  
He said "Thanks Yolei. You're the nicest person that I know. Can I ask you a personal question??"  
  
"um… sure," I said  
  
"er…. Ok.. here it goes… do you like me as a friend or more than a friend?" he asked  
  
"um.. I really like you Ken. I want you to be more than a friend to me." I admitted and blushed another 5 shades of red.  
  
"I want the same thing as you do," Ken replied  
  
"Really???" I asked  
  
"Yeah…" he replied  
  
We stepped closer together, I gave him another hug and then tilted my head up to his and he leaned down and gave me a kiss. a/n sorry I'm not in the mood to do all this pashy stuff an co. it's 11:30pm at night and if I dun have a shower.. my mum is so gonna kill me!! I've gotta take a break. I'll be back!!! Ok back!.. now on with the story!!  
  
~  
  
"Hey everyone!!! Come over here!!!!" cried Mimi from the side of the slide door  
  
"Hey Mimi, what's the matter??" asked Matt  
  
"Look!!" exclaimed Codie  
  
What they saw was a sight that they had all been imagining. Ken and Yolei kissing, they all knew that they liked each other a lot and they even made a bet on how long it would take them to realize it.  
  
~!* FlAsHbAcK*!~ about half a yr ago  
  
"Ok now class, I want each of you to pair up to do this assignment. When you have your partners, I want you to sit down at a desk." Said Mr Yui a/n and yes…… I named him after Heero Yui in Gundam Wing… no, he is not related to Heero Yui.. I just named him after him  
  
"Hey Ken!! Wanna work together???" Yolei asked immediately. a/n let's just say that Ken went to their school k????  
  
"hhehheh … sure!!" replied Ken  
  
They sat down and started talking and working on the project. They each had a lot of ideas for it.  
  
~  
  
From the other side of the classroom, the rest of the gang noticed how Yolei asked Ken before she asked anybody else. They were whispering in the corner, making it look like they were working but were really placing bets on how long it would take them to get together. dun forget that they ARE growing up and would do this sorta stuff.  
  
"I'll put 10 for 2 weeks," said Davis with a lot of confidence in his voice.  
  
"I'll raise you 5 for half a year," said Kari  
  
"I'll put 5 for 4 months," said TK.  
  
"I'll put 10 for 5 months," said Cody.  
  
"Ok, after school, we go find Tai and the others and they can put their bet in. Winner takes all!!!!!" said Davis  
  
~! Later On that Afternoon !~  
  
"Hey Tai! Matt! Izzy! Sora!" Joe was too busy studying so he couldn't come called TK.  
  
"Hey TK!" Tai called back  
  
"ok , we're placing bets on how long it's going to take Ken and Yolei to get together," told Kari  
  
"Davis said 2 weeks, Kari said half a year, TK said 4 months and I said 5 months," said Cody  
  
"Great! How much so far???" asked Matt  
  
"um.. 30 dollars so far," calculated Kari  
  
"ok, I'll put 15 for 2 months," said Tai while he put his money in the box that they put all the money in.. DUH!  
  
"I'll raise you another 15 and 2 and a half months," said Matt all the older kids had gotten jobs  
  
"I'll put…. 10 and according to my calculations of how much attention they give each other… I think it'll be around 3 and a half months," said Izzy  
  
"And I'll put another 10 for 7 months," said Sora  
  
"okkkkkkkkkk……… the grand total is…………………. $80 for the winner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Izzy  
  
"ok…. Now if either TK, Kari, Tai or Matt gets the grand total, their siblings aren't allowed to nick any of the money… and I must say… $80 is a lot of money…" said Sora  
  
~!* FlAsHbAcK eNd *!~  
  
  
  
After he gave me the kiss, he turned his head around to the right. I also turned my head around to see what he was looking at and saw it. Everybody inside was at the slide door and was grinning like mad and was staring at them, especially Davis!!! unsurprising huh? I suppose that they all saw the kiss.  
  
~  
  
They when they all saw Ken and Yolei look at them, made them think of the bet that they made. They also saw a flash come from Kari, she had taken a photo of Ken and Yolei really close!!! Then she gave TK a Hi-5 ^5 and shouted "YES!!!!" Seeing all the wondering looks on all the faces from the people inside, except for Davis who was angry because he thought that TK was hitting on Kari who he thought was HIS.  
  
"heheh look at all the looks on your faces, after the day that we placed the bet and went home. TK and I made a deal that we'd split the money if either of us won. And I won so TK gets half the money. Hehheh" explained Kari  
  
"oh I get it! Congratulations Kari!! And TK," Added Sora  
  
One by one people came up to them and said congratulations to them.  
  
~  
  
Then Ken and I went inside they were met with party poppers being popped in our direction. I was really happy to see Ken smile when the streamers came out of the party poppers.  
  
After that, everybody had a good time and all the younger kids stayed over and the older kids went home.  
  
_________  
  
DA END!!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________  
  
A/N THERE how do you like it??? Eh?? I did this all in 2 days!! Pretty good rite??? Considering how long it is. Like it?!??? PLZ REVIEW!! FLAMES WELCOMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um… for the songs,  
  
"This Is How We Party" is by S.O.A.P, Rollercoaster was by Bwitched, I want It This Way and Larger Than Life are by Backstreet Boys, Day & Night, Something Deep Inside are by Billie Piper, Get This Party Started is by Pink, So in Love With Two, Oh My Oh and Candyman are all by Aqua if you can't see it just highlight it with your mouse….. I'm pretty sure that you know how to do that!  
  
it's time for me to go ova to katrina's, the other fanfic write of this account, place now. Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
love bonnie  
  
da ULTIMATE Death Angel  
  
and descendent of Shinigami  
  
damn no fair  
  
the words for the song didn't come up in colour!!! It was meant to!!  
  
And shinigami is pronounced shi-ni-ga-mi  
  
Shinigami is the Japanese god of DEATH!!! 


End file.
